Mr Peabody Tweaks the WABAC
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: A MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN STORY. An adult sequel to Mr. Peabody Without Sherman, but can be read without reading the previous installment. Basically, Mr. Peabody gained a lot of weight. In this installment, abody is unsuccessful in finding a mate, so he had a great idea on what to do by tweaking the WABAC so that you can go to an era in which you exist. Contains gay sex.RatedM


Mr Peabody Tweaks the WABAC

Now that Peabody was severely overweight, and he'd sold millions of preorders got his weight gaining machine, he'd gone out of the house looking for some fat lovers who'd like to get with him. Sadly, no dice.

After getting back to his house, he happened to cast his eyes on where the way to get to the WABAC was. His time machine. Right then, the idea hit him. He DID know of one fat lover: himself.

He ran to the WABAC and started to make some adjustments. When he was done, anybody inside the WABAC could go to an era in which they exist and be able to touch themself without consequences.

He hopped in. Next stop, the time of just after he fixed the WABAC. He put in the coordinates, and pressed the large red button. Then, the machine took off into the fabric of time itself. It didn't take long to get to his destination because it wasn't that long ago. As the machine materialized itself, the other Peabody (which in this case, we'll call Peabody 1 even though they're exactly the same in every way), the one from the slight past, saw what was happening and concluded the fact that he'd already gone and done it and that was himself right there.

The Peabody who traveled in time (Peabody 2) waddled out of the WABAC and stepped in front of himself.

"Hello, Peabody from minutes ago."

"Hello, Peabody from minutes in the future."

"Shall we head into the bedroom?"

"Let's do just that!"

As they arrived in the bedroom, they both got near each other. Near enough so that their bellies mooshed up against each other's. They felt the warm embrace of their fat rubbing up against the other's. It was beautiful. Why hadn't he done this before?

Peabody 2 then circled around Peabody 1 to look at his enlarged posterior first hand. He gripped it formally with both hands and shook it. He felt his own ass being shaken. This sparked his curiosity. He shook Peabody 1's gigantic rump even harder. He felt his own rear being shaken harder as well. Peabody 2 grinned. This was going to be fun. He felt his erection pushing against the wall of fat in front of it. That meant the other Peabody must be turned on too. It was time to have some fun with himself.

He lifted up his huge belly to reveal his erect member. He then shoved it in between Peabody 1's asscheecks. He was going to butt fuck himself. Peabody 2 felt his penis shove inside something as he felt Peabody 1 shove inside him. He figured out the same thing Peabody 1 figured out. He thought that if he could feel what Peabody 2 was feeling, then it would work vice versa also. He wrapped a paw around his erect shaft and began to pump it up and down WHILE ALSO feeling Peabody 2 inside him.

Peabody 2 was feeling Peabody 1's masturbating and his penetrating the massive ass in front of him AND feeling the feeling of being penetrated. This was the most pleasurable and lustful feeling he'd ever experienced in his entire life. He thrust harder and harder feeling it inside his own tail hole, his erect length being jacked up and down by Peabody 1.

They both felt their orgasm building up inside them. Right then, Peabody 1 saw the remote for the feeding machine in front of him on the ground. He grabbed it and turned it on. He set it on high speed. This was going to be the best sex ever.

Peabody 2 was nearing climax, bucking his hips, feeling his fat bouncing and wobbling back and forth with every thrust. Then, he felt food in his mouth. Fattening, shrunken food. It didn't take him long to figure out what Peabody 1 had done. Especially because he would have done the same!

He humped harder and harder against Peabody 1 while expanding greatly in weight. His stomach was flowing over Peabody 1's ass, but then he saw Peabody 1's butt growing too. Whenever he gained weight, the other one gained the same amount!

Peabody 2 loved every second of watching the rear in front of him grow beyond proportion. Right then, he felt his own rump land on the ground. He would be immobile by the time this was done, but he didn't care. He bucked his hips more fiercely. He felt his ass pushing up against the wall behind him. He was so big and sexy, and so was the other him. He felt a warm, sticky fluid inside of his butt. He could tell that he was about to come.

His climax came strong as he felt his hand rubbing his length, penetration in his ass, and the act of penetrating the other Peabody's rear end. He was still eating all that came his way, and growing massive as evidenced by himself feeling his rump expanding against the roof of his house. Overall, it was unexplainable. He felt a last burst of seed inside his ass and his climax came to an end.

As he lay there, completely immobile, body against the ceiling, as big as a condominium. His penis still inside himself, he wondered 'Was this considered sex or masturbation?'


End file.
